Cafe l'Chocolat
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Gift!fic for Sydney. SasuSaku. Wait till he gets his hands on her. There are somethings that should never be done to an Uchiha, and Sakura just crossed the line with Sasuke. Though, a kiss might make the cross-dressing worth it.


Fandom: Naruto

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Prompts:** Syrup, "Kiss the Chef", Sasuke in something pink and frilly

**For:** Sydney (**i.dance.in.the.rain**) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARLING. And this weekend…winks

**Notes:** I was a little inspired by this picture I saw of Sasuke and Sakura in waitress outfits. Yeah.

…Get rid of any thoughts about _why_ I saw that pic in the first place.

…

…

…

He was going to kill her for this. Kill her in a slow, painful, torturous way.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she smiled—smiled? Smiling because of _this_? She's going down, "It isn't _that_ bad."

That comment wasn't even worth replying to, so he just glared at her instead. Glared intensely with his obsidian eyes, hoping to send across the message, _if looks could kill…_

Her smile faltered and finally slipped of her face. Mission accomplished.

"Fine, it is a bit odd," she admitted. "It's only for a short while, at least. Only for today because Choji needs to find his missing server. Now, let me put on this wig…"

"Sakura," he warned, attempting to dodge the girl and her accessory, only to get caught when she pulled on part of his uniform. Placing the black wig on Sasuke, Sakura quickly fixed it up so it'd look natural.

"There, perfect!"

Great. Now he has long hair as well. As if he really needs all of this.

"Besides, you look nice!" Sakura beamed at him.

That was not something he wanted to hear considering his situation. And not from her either.

…

…

…

…

…

_Café de l'chocolat_

…

…

…

If there was one thing Sasuke knew, it was that when Sakura looked at him with those wide emerald eyes and had her mouth stretched out in a grin, she was about create trouble.

Or at least, trouble for everyone around her. She always thought that she was doing something fun.

(Even though it never was really. When would _somebody_ tell her that?)

"_Sasuke-kun_," she drawled, sending shivers down his spine.

(No, not because of anything like attraction or anything like that. It was fear, pure unadulterated fear.)

…

(Ok, fine. Maybe just a _teensy-weensy _(**Read: **a rather large) bit of attraction.

But not much. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha don't (shouldn't) have hormones.

…or so they say…)

Deciding that it was better to ignore her than to wait (who knew what plan she had), he turned around and walked away. He made it about two steps before he was tackled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glared at him, running an agitated hand through her hair. "It was hard to get through that crowd! You should have waited for me—you know it is rude to ignore a lady!"

Quietly, he snorted at that, causing her to shoot him a dirty look before continuing.

"Now, Sasuke-kun," her voice was sugary sweet, "Can—"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"No."

The girl reached forward and grabbed his arm. "Please, please, do me this itty-bitty favour? Please?" She pouted, putting on a wounded puppy look.

(Did she _not_ realize how seductive she looked when she did that? Obviously not, because Sakura shied away from those kinds of things.

…

Or at least, that's what she said. Sasuke had his doubts when he found a book titled Friends are the Ultimate Slaves)

"No," Sasuke muttered, turning away, his face slightly blushing from the fact that Sakura was practically attached to his arm and he could feel…

He was not going to even go there.

"…" she eyed him before sighing. "Fine, Kiba or Neji would be nice enough to help me…"

Sasuke froze as his rosette friend started to leave.

Smiling like a predator that has cornered her prey, Sakura continued. "Well, at least Neji_-kun_," oh yes, she went there, "who is a gentleman, would be—"

"Fine," Sasuke mumbled, twitching slightly. Immediately she rushed back to him, her eyes searching his.

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Thank-you!" she grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Meet me here after class!" Quickly, she ran off as the bell rang and her next class was on the other side of the building.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment before leaving too. He had a test next period and all he could think about was soft, strawberry-scented lips.

-x-

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she giggled as she dragged her male friend behind her. "I went here before with Ino-chan, Naruto, Hinata-chan, and Kiba," she give a slightly flushed look when she mentioned the brown-haired man's name and Sasuke made a mental note to hurt him later, "and now you should come too!"

"Sakura," he replied slowly when they both finally came to a stop, "why would I go in _there_?" He gave her a blunt look, causing her to smile nervously.

"Well…it's…" she mentally went through all the words she could think of. Cute? Nah, Sasuke-kun would run at that. Adorable, sweet, and girly also aren't useable. And…

Oh! That'd be a good excuse! Silently, she applauded herself before replying to Sasuke confidently, "The food here is good and you should eat more!"

"…Sakura, I eat twice as much as you."

"BUT…but…that's not good food. I mean, Mikoto-sama," Sakura shivered and quickly apologized to Sasuke's mother who could get _very_ scary sometimes, "does have good taste. I just…"

Her voice trailed off and she tried to think of a good excuse before finally settling for the truthful one.

"I wanted to go with you," her voice was quiet as though she had just done something bad and was going to get punished.

"…" Sasuke sighed lightly, ruffling his hair with one hand. He couldn't leave now that she said that.

(Did she really have no idea how he felt for her? That after all those years of saving her and walking with her and helping her and—

Well, spending hours upon days upon years with each other makes friends close. Very close.

That's as far as he'd think about his feelings.)

Nudging her forward, he mumbled, "Let's get on with it."

His green-eyed friend immediately brightened and started to pull him after her, linking their fingers together.

Her hand was warm and smooth, he noted. And it fit nicely into his.

-x-

"…" Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, raising an eyebrow. The inside was just as bad as the outside.

No, it was _worse_.

The building was heart-shaped, with pink walls and a pink roof. The red door had a white trim and all of the windows were tinted purple. Around it were gardens filled with roses, lilacs, bleeding hearts, and other flowers that were all red, purple, pink, and white and assorted sizes.

Inside, the walls were lined with red velvet, the roof was lined with pink velvet, and the floor was a plush white. There were tables arranged in a pattern, with purple table-clothes. All over the place there were heart-shaped objects and he could hear the dim-chatter of girls.

"Sakura, what _is_ this?"

"…it's a new café."

"Your favour was to drag me into a new _café_?" It didn't even deserve to be called a café. It was sickeningly bright, pretty, _girly_. Obviously, this was designed by a girl. For girls.

"No, something else. I wouldn't ask for something as small as a date, Sasuke-kun!" she grinned. His stomach twisted at her words, giving him a small ache. "Oh, but," the girl sighed, closing her eyes, "I don't know if _you_ can do it. Maybe I should have gotten Kiba or…oh, Neji should still be around school, right?"

"I can do it myself," Sasuke gritted, not wanting to look bad and irritated at the sound of Neji's name.

"But you might—"

"I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Sakura smirked. He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.

-x-

This was how he ended up in his present predicament. "Sakura, I should not be looking _good_ in this."

"Sasuke, you already look very girly, and when you have that wig on, you look like a perfect girl!"

"…" Sasuke frowned. Right now he was wearing a frilly, pink waitress outfit. His shirt was a pastel pink, with red ribbons around the collar and white ribbons around his short sleeves. There were ruffles in the short, just-above-the-knees skirt that flowed out, like one of those puffy dresses. He had a white apron on top of the pink skirt, with a few more ribbons dangling here and there on the costume uselessly. Wearing red dress shoes and white stockings (with red lacy ribbons) that went just below the knees, his outfit was completed by ribbons tied into his wig.

He really did look like a girl and was going to destroy and device that recorded this.

Giving her a dark look, he cursed silently. Damn Uchiha word. He couldn't go back from it.

"You're so lucky," she sighed, twirling on of his ribbons. "The outfit is so cute and I wanted to wear it."

"Then why don't you." It wasn't so much a question as it was Sasuke trying to worm his way out of the outfit.

"Sasuke, last time I helped them, I broke two dishes. Anyways, you make a beautiful girl," she smiled at him.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear from _her._ He was supposed to be seen as a guy, someone who she'd be interested in.

Not a friend who she could force into cross-dressing.

"Anyways, it's only until the end of today. Tomorrow, the girl you're replacing will be back. Now, go!" With that, she pushed him into the table area.

"Kawaii!"

Oh great.

-x-

"Wow, you look so cute in that outfit!"

"…" Sasuke stared at the squealing girls in table seven. There were two of them, one with long blonde hair and the other with short blue hair.

The blonde spoke again, "Really, just adorable. Almost as though it was made for you. You're so lucky—"

"Order."

"Oh? Ordering! Right…I want the…oh, the chocolate truffle looks good…but then so does that strawberry cake and OMG! IS THAT A—"

"Order. Now."

"I want a chocolate truffle, one slice of your strawberry shortcake, one slice of your blueberry cheesecake, one of—oh, but I have a diet so I shouldn't eat all of that. Instead I should…but that won't make me happy. Maybe I can—no, that won't…wait…or I—"

"Do it now. Or I'll—" Sasuke was cut off as a hand smacked his head and a voice lightly said,

"Stop joking around, teasing the customers like that!" Sakura smiled at the two girls before turning back to glare at her friend. "Or. Else."

Sakura could be very scary when she got mad. She was known to level entire forests and no one wanted to face her in any sports game.

There were some times it was better to listen to her than to argue. Or at least, it was easier.

"…Anything else?" he asked the girls. When they shook their heads, he quickly turned to disappear when he was yanked back. His head was pushed down to his knees as Sakura growled, "Bow to them politely. And do it to everyone else. I'll be watching."

This was going to be a long day.

-x-

"OMG! THAT IS SUCH A CUTE DRESS. WITH STOCKINGS. AND—"

"Order." The room's temperature dropped a little and a polite, "Please" was tacked on.

-x-

"Wow, you have such silky hair…I'm jealous. And your skin is so perfect too."

"…thank you," Sasuke replied, his teeth clamped shut together. "What would you like to eat?"

"Really, you are like…_it._"

"…"

"_The __**PERFECT**__girl_."

"T.H.A.N.K.Y.O.U." Another ego-bruising.

"Are you ok? Your voice sounds a bit sore. But still ok for a girl!"

"…I'll take your order to the cook now."

"Oh? Thank you! Such quick delivery here—WAIT. I DIDN'T ORDER!"

-x-

"Wow, table 13, eh? This is unlucky and such."

"What would you like to eat?"

"And why do you looks so bruised…like elbows have been hitting your stomach and arms and your head was forced down several times…"

"No reason. What do you want?"

"Oh, right! I want one of your strawberry cheesecakes and a chocolate cookie. I'd like to give you this guy's number. I don't like him too much myself—well, he is hot I admit but not for me—but I think you'll like him."

"No thanks," he growled. There was no way he was going to get set up with a guy.

"Really? Oh, but here, take it anyway." The brunette with her hair tied up in buns quickly pushed a sheet of paper in his hands.

Sasuke sighed, about to crumple the paper and throw it when he noticed something. The numbers on it looked familiar and he studied it.

Mistaking the stare for interest, the girl continued, "Really, you might like him. At the very least, go and look him up. He's—"

"Where. Did. You. Get. This. Number?"

"Oh, one of my friends. She's his fangirl, trying to convert the—"

"This number is unlisted. How did they get m—I mean, _his_ home phone and cell phone, along with faxing, email, AIM, and chat username?"

"They are _fangirls_. They have their ways."

"…anything else of his?"

"Interested already? Well…I can get you his address—"

"They have M—I mean, _HIS_ address?"

"Yes, they even have his house keys! Oh, and they have his daily schedule, favourite foods, a tape of him singing in the shower, him—"

"I'm going to give your order."

"Are you ok? Your voice sounds strangled and…wow, she sure left in a hurry."

-x-

As he headed back to kitchen, Sasuke was surrounded by a dark and deathly aura. Those fangirls of his had somehow gotten all of this personal information on him.

Things that only his friends should—

Sakura seemed to be having a large allowance, now that he thinks of it—

A boy whistled and said, "Hey, hot stuff!"

He. Did. Not. Just. Go. There.

Turning around rigidly, Sasuke glared at the brown-haired man. "Yes?" he said, his voice strained.

"Babe, your voice doesn't sound good. Got a cold?" the man grinned flirtatiously.

"…" Sasuke contemplated suicide. He was just hit on. By a guy. While dressed up as a girl. After girls tried to set himself up with himself.

"You ok?" the man now put a hand on Sasuke's arm, looking up worried.

"Hey, don't tease the new girl!" Sakura's voice was heard and the Uchiha was quickly rescued. Or freed, because Uchiha don't need rescuing.

"Sakura? You here to eat too?" The man looked up at her in surprise, before grinning at her.

"Yeah, and to make sure the newb doesn't get into too much trouble," Sakura smiled at the guy. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came here for a date and the girl just left."

"Really? Another one?" She laughed. "Well, you still can do it, eh?"

Watching them talk, the raven-haired 'girl' wondered how they knew each other, forgetting 'her' anger.

They looked close. Too close.

"Kiba, that isn't nice!" her voice filtered through and Sasuke blanched. He had been **flirted** with by _Kiba_.

"Sakura, want to join me for some food?"

"Well," Sakura paused, considering the free food she'd probably get. She could get all sorts of cakes and cookies, over eating without paying…heaven indeed. "Sure, why—"

"I need some help," Sasuke cut in, pulling the girl behind him. Kiba had talked enough with Sakura as is, and there was no way Sasuke would let the naïve girl be alone with the guy.

He'd take advantage of her. Or convince her to date him.

Or do something with her; _no one_ was allowed to be with Sakura like that.

(Except for himself, of course.)

"Eh?" she gasped as she quickly followed him. "What do you need my help with…" her voice trailed off as she was plunked down on the other side of the room, directly opposite of Kiba. "Why am I sitting here?"

"I…" Sasuke quickly tried to think of an excuse other than, _I don't want you near Kiba_, "I have to lock up the café and clean up. I wore the…" his voice choked but he forced out the word, "_dress_. You will clean."

"Hey—"

"Sakura."

"…fine. I'll clean. BUT YOU PUT AWAY THE DISHES."

"…hn."

"Good!"

"Now, order something to eat. I don't want to hear you complaining later about hunger."

"I don't have—"

"I'll pay."

"Really? Cool, then I'll have…"

As the list grew bigger and bigger, Sasuke winced. His wallet was going to be empty soon.

-x-

"There, happy now?" she pouted, pulling the wig off his head. "Now you look like a guy again," she sighed unhappily, "And you were such a pretty girl too…"

"Sakura, that isn't a good thing."

"But, you had such nice hair and an adorable look and…" she blushed.

"What?"

"N-nothing," she quickly stuttered, not wanting to let him know how she was recalling glimpsing his bare chest a few minutes ago. _Bad thoughts_.

He raised an eyebrow before turning around and grabbing a cloth from a hook.

"Here," he gave her an apron and she quickly slipped it over her head.

"This is not fair, Sasuke-kun," she muttered to him as she started to wash the dishes. He wasn't even letting her use the dishwasher. "If I break them—"

"I'll take care of that," he replied, placing the washed plates into the dryer. He smirked when she accidentally covered herself with syrup.

"That was supposed to be soap," she crossly said, staring at the syrup on her fingers and hair. She'd have to take a bath soon to get that out. Sighing, Sakura quickly grabbed the dish soap and continued to wash the dishes, squealing when she occasionally sprayed herself with water and soap.

After an hour of washing, Sakura sighed and leaned back against the counter. "I'm done!"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa."

"Really, we spend an hour here and I did all of the talking. Couldn't you have talked a bit more?" Sakura glared at him, before she noticed he was staring at her.

"What?"

Sasuke had just spent the worst afternoon in his life, dressing up like a girl and serving for several hours. He had to keep protecting Sakura from the males trying to approach her, while getting the orders from the other clients. He had just spent an hour listening to her chatter and watching her get wetter and wetter—

Really, her clothes were sticking to her too well. It wasn't his fault that he noticed. Anyone would have a hard time keeping their eyes (and hands) off her.

—while being tired himself. If nothing else, he deserved a reward. Approaching her, he leaned down, a small gap between their faces. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, surprised, while he smirked.

Her apron said "Kiss the Cook" and he did exactly just that.

…

…

…

…

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun, can—"_

"_No."_

"_But there's so much syrup on me, everywhere, and I want a bath…"_

"…"

"_AND GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR MIND!"_

"…_hn."_

"_So, can I –"_

"_No."_

"_But—mmprgh!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N: **Happy birthday, Syd! I know, not very fluffy, terrible ending, and all that…but - SASUKE WAS IN THE **FRILLY** DRESS. (I forgot about the syrup until the last few paragraphs.)

OH _YES_! Anyways, hope you have a great one! And receive far better gifts than mine!

And for all of you leeching off her gift, _review_!


End file.
